Un talisman y una historia
by Saku-make
Summary: Una breve historia sobre la relación entre Tauriel y Kili de El Hobbit. Pensamientos de la elfa tras todo lo pasado y su decisión final.


Esto es una pequeña reflexión que me ha venido a la cabeza después de ver la ultima del Hobbit, la batalla de los cinco ejercitos. AVISO: si no la has visto y quieres verla no leais este fic. Contiene un spoiler muy chungo! 

En fin, yo soy la primera que dudaba muchisimo de esta pareja ya que es inventada a tope y no sale en el libro y tal y cual, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy una romantica y este tipo de historias cuanto mas imposibles mejor asique... no podía evitarlo. Espero que os guste.

Recordaba. Lo recordaba a cada instante, como elfa era lógico ya que contaba con una memoria prodigiosa, y por eso mismo era tal el desasosiego y la angustia.

Recordaba cada momento al milimetro, cada palabra, guardaría aquella historia en su corazón, al igual que el tacto de su mano o su mirada intensa.

Le habian advertido que cuando el amor es verdadero la dicha era maravillosa e interminable, lo que habian olvidado de advertirle era que cuando esa alma gemela se marchaba la dejaba desolada y en el frío atenazador de las noches sin estrellas.

Tauriel no habia vuelto a ser la misma, se habia sumido en un mutismo observador. Su dicha habia durado tan poco, y aún así era feliz de haberla vivido.

Caminó por los bosques durante años, sopesando toda su vida. Una vida de servidumbre y rigido honor. Pensaba que su vida habia sido carente de colores y oxigeno hasta que lo habia encerrado en aquel calabozo del bosque verde. Se había asombrado muchisimo al comprobar que aún siendo un enano no le sobrepasaba extremadamente en estatura y cuando le habia recomendado que le registrara en los pantalones la habia mirado con picardía, sonsacandole una sonrisa furtiva.

Y de pronto aquel soplo de aire fresco, un cambio, sin pedirle nada a cambio habia compartido los recuerdos de su madre, un talisman y una historia. Lo habia compartido con ella, su captora, y ella habia escuchado sus palabras con la misma atención que un niño. Su asombro habia sido palpable, allí sentada en la escalinata de piedra, y pensar que todo habia comenzado cuando le habia explicado las fiestas de su pueblo adorando las estrellas.

Le habia abierto su secreto de observar las estrellas en los bosques, lo que significaban para ella, y los ojos de aquel alto enano la miraron con tal dulzura que estuvo a punto de enrojecer.

Al alzar la vista su mundo era verde, gris, azul, blanco. Los colores la inundaban haciendo que todo cobrase sentido.

A disgusto se habia levantado, Legolas, siempre tras ella, vigilando cada paso. Era un hombre formidable, apuesto, hijo del rey y la amaba. Ella misma lo habia descubierto. Se sentía alagada y sin embargo no sentía nada por el más que un profundo respeto y camaraderia.

Cómo habia lamentado que los enanos escaparan, en silencio deseaba volver a verle. Y persiguiendo a aquellos orcos los había encontrado, metidos en barriles, atascados en la puerta del río.

Kili, en un alarde de valentía habia salido de su cubil para abrir la puerta y habia matado a dos orcos cuando aquella flecha negra se hundió en su carne. Tauriel sintió el dolor en su propio pecho y no dudó un segundo en salvarlo de otro feroz atacante.

Aquella flecha voladora habia sellado su destino, renegó de su propia raza y se marchó en pos de aquellos seres.

Cuanto habia dudado en aquel viaje, cuantas veces se habia preguntado si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos y al fin le encontró, tendido en aquel camastro consumido por la fiebre y el veneno.

Allí habia decidido su final. Con el. Arrancó la hierva curativa de las manos de aquella humana, solo ella lo salvaría. Y si no era correspondida se marcharía, con el orgullo roto, pero el seguiría vivo.

Recitó aquellas palabras antiguas, la vieja lengua elfica concentrada en sanar su pierna. Lo vió mirandola embelesado, con el cabello desparramado por la mesa y la frente sudorosa, y cuando la hierva absorvió el veneno y recuperó el control le habló, solo a ella.

-Tu no puedes ser ella... -afirmó con triste convicción- ella camina con las estrellas muy lejos de mi, en otro mundo. ¿Crees que ella me habría amado?

¿Como era posible que aquel enano valiente, divertido, sensible la amara a ella?

Tuvo que morder su lengua para no derramar una lágrima de felicidad cuando su mano buscó la suya. Abrió la boca para contestar y allí se encontraba Legolas, su deber, llamándola. Debía anteponerlo todo a su corazón, tal como la habian enseñado.

Se marchó con el, deseando una segunda oportunidad para proseguir.

Miles de pensamientos le cruzaron la cabeza cuando andaba en silencio, incluso el pensamiento de marcharse con el a algún lugar apartado.

Un duro mazazo la devolvió a la realidad al verle allí, luchando y se desconcentró. Grave error que la llevó a caer en las manos de un orco que la estrujaba. Jadeó y gimió con desesperación y sorprendentemente la oyó.

Se metió en medio, ambos lucharon contra aquel ser oscuro, más grande que ambos y mas poderoso, los zarandeaba y lanzaba al suelo, la golpeó en la cabeza y casi perdió el sentido, cuando levantó la cabeza y vió su pequeño cuerpo luchando desesperado contra aquella cuchilla. Tauriel quiso gritar su nombre y solo le dió tiempo a perderse en sus ojos mientras perdía la vida.

Fué la primera vez que lloró lágrimas tan amargas, sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo, maldiciendo aquel amor tan breve, maldiciendose a si misma.

Los enanos lo enterraron, pero ella sabía que su espiritu moraba junto a ella, guardó aquel talisman junto a su pecho y cuando su recuerdo era insoportable lo apretaba con fuerza en su mano.

-¿Sabes? -dijo aquella noche, cuando las estrellas refulgían blancas- Llevo años tratando de honrar tu memoria aferrandome a la vida.

Alzó la vista al riachuelo y con sobresalto le vió, rodeado por una luz blanca y pura, le sonreía.

La elfa bebió el contenido de aquella botellita y segundos después se levantó de la roca donde había estado sentada.

-Ven conmigo hermosa Tauriel -la llamó con dulces palabras tendiendole su mano- ven a mi lado...

Tauriel ya no dudaba, le cogió la mano con alegría, dejando su cuerpo inerte tras ella, adentrandose al nuevo mundo donde estarían juntos para toda la eternidad.


End file.
